The Quest for the Hidden Mine
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Two hobbits named Marigold and Rosie Posie went to their Uncle Bilbo's house to discover they we going on a adventure to remember. While on their adventure they found trolls and hidden gold.


"Uncle Bilbo better have some water," Rosie Posie Baggins said as she and her sister Marigold walked down the lane towards their Uncle's hobbit hole. "I'm _so_ thirsty!"

"So am I!" Marigold agreed. Rosie Posie pushed her brown curls out of her face and sighed. The two girls walked a little while longer, before they came upon Bilbo Baggins' hobbit hole: Bag End.

"Do you hear that?" Rosie Posie asked Marigold. There was a bunch of noises coming from Bilbo's hobbit hole. Marigold nodded her head. This was unusual for the Bilbo's house as he liked to keep to himself.

"What do you think that is, Rosie Posie?" Marigold asked. Rosie Posie cautiously walked up the three stone steps that lead up to Bilbo's big round green door. She put her ear to it.

"There are a lot of voices," Rosie Posie reported back to Marigold who was still at the bottom of the steps.

"We should probably just go in," Marigold suggested. Rosie Posie smiled.

"Good idea,"

Marigold went up the steps with Rosie Posie. The two of them stood at the door for several minutes just listening to the mumbling in the hobbit hole.

"Who do you think is in there?" Marigold asked.

"I don't know," Rosie Posie answered as she reached for the door knob. Her hand grasped the knob when suddenly the door flung open.

"Oh!" Rosie Posie gasped. She lost her balance and fell face first onto the hard wooden floor of her Uncle's hobbit hole, Marigold on top of her. All of the talking immediately ceased. The two girls looked up from the floor to see who had opened the door. Two slightly bearded figures with big leather boots and strange outfits stood staring down at the them. One had dark hair and dark eyes and the other had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Beg your pardon," the blonde haired one said. The two odd figures stepped over the two hobbits laying on the floor.

"Kili! Fili! Where are you going? Come back here. We still have business to settle!" Bilbo said following Kili and Fili to the door. Kili and Fili turned around for a few seconds. The other dwarves were now standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Well, are you going, Bilbo?" Fili asked. Bilbo stood and looked at Fili.

"No," Bilbo said in a plain voice. Kili and Fili both looked at each other and started to walk away. The two girls got to their feet.

"Where, Uncle Bilbo?" Rosie Posie asked stepping forward out of the crowd of dwarves.

"Nowhere," Bilbo answered. Kili and Fili both stopped and turned around.

"You are too!" Kili blurted.

"Wait!" Marigold almost had to shout over the cacophony of noise the dwarves were making. "Uncle Bilbo, who are these _dwarves_ and _what _are they doing here?"

Bilbo turned to face his niece. "Hold on half a second!" Bilbo exclaimed. He put his hands on Marigold and Rosie Posie's shoulders. "These two would make fine burglars for your company, Thorin! I am quite done with the business myself, but these two..." The two girls watched as the dwarf that must have been the leader came forward. "Rosie Posie, Marigold," Bilbo said, "this is Thorin Oakenshield. He is the leader of this company, and these are his companions," Bilbo pointed to each of the dwarves in turn. "Kili, Fili," Bilbo pointed out the door. "Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, and Balin." Marigold and Rosie Posie looked at each other. They both were very confused.

"O-k-a-y," Rosie Posie said slowly looking at the dwarves trying to remember all the names. Marigold was lost in thought.

"Kili and Fili will you go and help these two girls pack?" Thorin asked. He walked back into one of the many halls of Bag End. The rest of the dwarves followed Thorin except Kili and Fili. They all exchanged glances.

"Uhhh," Marigold finally said. "What is a 'burglar'?" They all stood in silence for a minute.

"Well," Fili finally said. He looked at his brother, Kili.

"A burglar is someone who sneaks around and does things like filching food and snatching silver," Kili said. "But for this journey, we're going for the gold!"

"Gold? You mean we're going to _steal _things?!" Rosie Posie asked.

"Aye! That's the style!" Fili said. "Real sneaky while no one is looking. Just go in, grab it, take all you want and hightail it back before anyone notices." Rosie Posie and Marigold looked at each other. They both grinned. They both silently agreed that this was an adventure worth going on.

"We will be the burglar!" Marigold and Rosie Posie both shouted at the same time. They turned to each other and giggled. Kili and Fili grinned too.

"You should go and pack your things," Thorin said from a ways away, taking a bite of cheese. "Go on!" Marigold and Rosie Posie started to turn around to walk out the door. "Kili, Fili, you go too!"

"Marigold?" Rosie Posie asked while they walked. "What do we pack for an adventure?"

Marigold shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

A little while later, Kili and Fili returned to Bag End with the girls. The rest of the dwarves were already standing ready outside Bilbo's hobbit hole. Marigold and Rosie Posie noticed now all the weapons they had; axes, swords and the like.

"I believe we're ready to set off, are we not?" Thorin asked. **He was a dwarf who preferred to be brisk and get on with things.** Everyone indicated in some way or another that they were. Thorin lead the dwarves off down the lane, Kili and Fili herding the two girls along.

"What is that dwarf's name, Rosie Posie?" Marigold whispered while she pointed to a round dwarf walking beside them.

"I don't know," Rosie Posie studied him trying to remember his name. "Bombur?"

"He sure does look like a bomb!" Marigold said. Rosie Posie just kept walking.

"Kili, Fili?" Marigold said in a very soft voice. The two of them looked at her.

"Yes," Kili said stepping over a root.

"Where is this cave?" Marigold asked.

"It is in the Trollshaw Forest," Thorin answered before Kili and Fili could.

"Is that far away?" Rosie Posie asked.

"Of course! It wouldn't be much of an adventure if we were just walking down the road, now would it?" Kili said.

The Company continued walking for the next two days, stopping to rest and eat at night times and occasionally by day to get a snack or two and water. Rosie Posie and Marigold found the dwarves most enjoyable to be around.

Finally, it was on the third day when Thorin stopped them outside of a forest. "Here we enter Trollshaw Forest," Thorin announced.

"What _is_ Trollshaw Forest?" Marigold asked Thorin who seemed to be one of the most intelligent.

"This is where the trolls are," Thorin began.

"So, this is where we will _find_ the trolls?" Rosie Posie asked.

"Yes," Thorin said surprised that the girls were unaware. "Kili?" Thorin looked behind him.

Kili sped up his pace to catch Thorin.

"Yes?" Kili finally approached Thorin out of breath. The four of them kept walking. Then, Thorin went on:

"I trusted you to tell these two girls about trolls," Thorin looked very disappointed. Kili hung his head, a little sarcastically. He wasn't one to get down easily.

"I can tell them now," he suggested. "before we enter the forest," he looked up hopefully. Kili and Fili were Thorin's nephews and they were always eager to please him. Thorin nodded.

"You and Fili get on that. " Thorin said, and walked away. Kili returned to the girls.

"How much do you know about trolls?" he asked them.

"We don't know anything," Rosie Posie said.

"Oh they're dangerous!" Fili said mischievously. "They'll pick you up and squeeze you,"

"Or pull your limbs off," Kili said. Suddenly there was a firm hand gripped on both Kili and Fili's shoulders.

"Don't scare them, just tell them what they are!" Thorin said, a bit aggravated. "We do not have time to be foolish," Thorin shook his head and quickened his pace. The dwarves and hobbits stopped at the edge of the forest for a snack. **They all reached around for their packs which contained the food for them to snack on. **

"Rosie Posie?" Marigold said quietly.

"Yes, Marigold?" Rosie Posie had a mouthful of bread. Marigold just looked at Rosie Posie. Then Marigold reached around for her pack to eat too.

"Are you scared?" Marigold finally asked.  
"Yes!" Rosie Posie said with her voice starting to crackle.

The two of them went on eating trying not to think about what could happen to them. None of the dwarves looked to be scared; they just went about eating their food.

"Marigold? Rosie Posie?!" Thorin shouted over all of the different conversations. The two girls stood slowly and approached Thorin. They saw that he had two swords in his left hand.

"I trust you will use them well," Thorin said handing them the swords.

"Oh we will!" Marigold assured him. "Bilbo taught us a good many things about sword fighting."

Once the dwarves were done packing up their things they started farther into the woods. Kili and Fili fell in step beside the girls as they passed giant mossy trees, their feet patting gently on the dirt and rock covered ground. They had been walking for over an hour when Thorin finally stopped. They all listened. There were voices, deep and gruff exclaiming about food.

"What _is _that?" Rosie Posie asked. Her and Marigold were cowering next to Kili and Fili who had drawn their swords.

"Trolls," Kili said.

"They're _that _big?!" Marigold exclaimed. "I thought they were small!" Kili turned and smiled.

"Nope! They are _huge!" _

"Let up a bit!" Fili said. "You're only making things worse, Kili." Kili rolled his eyes and turned back to the rest of the dwarves.

"_That _is a troll," Kili said as they came upon the big, ugly beast. Rosie Posie and Marigold both looked at each other and wrinkled their noses. Trolls were not very smart creatures and they had very poor eyesight.

"So they can smell us but not see us?" Rosie Posie concluded.

"Precisely," Fili said. Just then they realized that Thorin was talking.

"Oh, I suppose we better listen," Kili said, dragging his brother over to the other dwarves by his fur covered sleeve. Rosie Posie and Marigold followed the two dwarves and listened in on the meeting.

"So," Thorin said. "Marigold and Rosie Posie you are going to go and distract them from the back,"

"Wait!" Kili said. "I should go with them. You know, to make sure they do not die," Fili looked at his brother and shook his head. The three of them started to walk around the big rocks that were surrounding the trolls. Meanwhile the rest of the dwarves got their instructions.

"C'mon," Kili said to Rosie Posie and Marigold. "We'll start now while Thorin's instructing. He'll be happy to have less of us to talk to,"

The girls nodded and followed Kili. He lead them yet farther around the giant rock until they could see three more trolls.

"Alright, all we need to do is make a lot of noise," Kili instructed. "and when they come towards you, run. The others will attack from behind," Marigold and Rosie Posie followed Kili to where they could see the four trolls but they could not see them. The moment the trolls were in sight they all looked up and smelled the air.

"Do you smell that!?" Stuart, one of the trolls asked his fellow troll, James. James stuck his nose in the air to smell.

"Yeah," James began, "I do smell that! I smell dwarves and hobbits!" The four of them started to look around although they do not have the best eyesight.

"Oh no!" Marigold whispered. Kili and Rosie Posie both looked worried.  
"Marigold and Rosie Posie will you go around and distract them the other way and then I will get their attention this way," Kili pointed behind him. They all pulled out their swords and headed in their directions. Meanwhile, the other dwarves were busy planning what they were going to do.

"On my word, we charge in and attack them while the girls steal into the cave to get the treasure." Thorin said. All the dwarves were ready with their weapons hiding behind the giant rock. Bombur had his giant ladle and was ready to whack anything that came near.

"Everyone ready?" Thorin called. "CHARGE!" There was a stampede of twelve dwarves waving weapons and hollering that came from behind the rock. Rosie Posie could hear them whooping and hollering wondering how she was supposed to make enough noise to get the trolls to come near her. Just then, Marigold and Kili rushed up.

"Go!" Kili said. "Get to the cave! I'm going to help fight," Marigold and Rosie Posie looked at each other. The two of them looked around trying to find the cave Kili was talking about. Kili headed for the other dwarves to fight. Marigold and Rosie Posie both grinned and ran towards the group of trolls. Rosie Posie ran up behind Kevin the troll and stuck her sword in his giant leg. Marigold meanwhile took her sword and stuck her sword in Kevin's other leg. He let out a scream and fell to the ground. Bombur came and finished him off.

"I thought I told you to go in the cave!" Kili yelled over all the other commotion.

"Who cares! They just took down a TROLL!" Fili told his brother. The two of them then went after James, one of the other trolls.

Kevin was dead, James was dying and all they had to do was kill the two that were left; Dan and Stuart.

"Don't stop now!" Thorin yelled. He was hacking away at Stuart's big toe. Marigold and Rosie Posie ran to help Thorin. Once Stuart was down on the ground, Bofur came in with his big hammer and smacked Stuart in the nose. Stuart howled in pain, until Bombur put him too, out of his misery. Then all the dwarves turned on Dan. Dan raised his big arms up in the air in surrender. Thorin stuck his sword into the ground at looked up at him.

"What's your bargain, _Troll_?"

"Whatever you like, just don't kill me!" Dan looked frightened.

"Well, show us where the gold is then!" Bofur shouted. Dan looked around and blindly walked over to a small heap of rocks. The trolls had them all laid by the fire that was still barely going. He moved a few before a large chest was visible. All the dwarves started to get impatent.

"Well get on with it!" Ori shouted as Dan looked around at the dwarves all staring him down. He continued uncovering the chest. Finally Dan lifted it up with ease. He walked over to the dwarves and set it down in front of Thorin. Dan lifted the lid of the chest and all of the dwarves' mouths dropped open.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin said as he gazed in at the impeccable gold and jewels that were overflowing. Rosie Posie and Marigold stared in disbelief at the unthinkable riches.

"Are we bringing this back to the Shire?" Rosie Posie asked curiously.

"I think so," Thorin said. "Since your uncle did not want to come with us, he can have the honor of storing it instead. Come along, lads! We've got gold to carry!" With that, Thorin and the other dwarves started filling their pockets.

"Wait!" Marigold said. "What about having Dan bring it back for us?" Thorin looked back at her.

"Why, how clever, Marigold," he said. Thorin turned to the troll that was gazing at them sadly with his big eyes. Thorin couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for killing his friends. "Say, Dan," he started. "How would you like to carry this back for us?" Dan looked at the rest of the tiny dwarves.

"Do you promise not to kill me?" Dan asked. Thorin nodded and grinned. Dan spun around and grabbed the chest. He and the dwarves and hobbits were on their way back to the Shire. Back on another journey. They all had a good time on the way back talking. Back at the Shire they went to the little green door that once stood thirteen dwarves.  
"Uncle Bilbo?" Rosie Posie knocked on the door. Bilbo opened the door and saw all of the dwarves and hobbits. Dan was still out of sight. Thorin waved him over and Dan set down all of the gold. Bilbo's mouth dropped open. Once Bilbo had stopped gaping at the gold in his doorway, he looked up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," he said, walking forward and embracing the girls. "It's a dangerous thing, going on an adventure with dwarves. You could have gotten yourselves killed. Oh how selfish I am…" Bilbo went on muttering to himself as he let the dwarves and his nieces inside.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, lugging the chest along with Dwalin and Fili. "We were hoping, since you didn't go on the adventure, that you would store our treasure?" Bilbo looked back at Thorin.

"Oh! Why, yes, of course! Right this way!" Bilbo waved the three dwarves and Marigold and Rosie Posie onward down the hall. This was where he had been keeping all the gold from his previous adventure and planned to dump this right along with it.

"Uncle Bilbo?" Marigold said, "Where are you going to put all of this?" Bilbo just looked at Marigold and grinned.

"I'm putting this somewhere very special," Bilbo kept walking but Marigold stopped. Rosie Posie walked right into Marigold.  
"Sorry, Marigold!" Rosie Posie apologized. Marigold froze. Meanwhile, all of the other dwarves kept walking. Bilbo opened a door at the end of a long hall way. The fourteen of them entered the room. Marigold and Rosie Posie were still standing in the hall. Rosie Posie grabbed Marigold's shoulders and shook her.

"Mari!" Rosie Posie shook her some more but she had no response. They both stood in silence. Then Marigold finally went on,

" Rosie," Marigold's voice sounded worried, "I think uncle Bilbo is up to something,"

The two girls followed Bilbo down to a cellar room. Bilbo opened yet another round door and there, behind it, was the most gold and precious gems the two girls had ever laid eyes on.

"You've been keeping this for all this time?" Marigold exclaimed. Bilbo nodded.

"You mustn't tell anyone," Bilbo said. "Right this way," he waved the dwarves over to a corner. They set down the chest.

"Perfect!" Thorin said. "I trust you will keep it safe. Your girls here were very helpful, as well as a distraction for some of the dwarves..." he looked at Kili and Fili who were standing in the doorway. There was a pause as Bilbo looked at the two young dwarves. He nodded slowly. "I think we shall be off," Thorin said. "Until our next adventure," he smiled at Bilbo.

"Very well," Bilbo said. He lead everyone back through the tunnels, closing the doors behind him. They all gathered outside the round green door once more.

"Goodbye Kili," Rosie Posie said. She gave him a hug. "Bye Fili," She hugged him too, and Marigold did the same. The two dwarves grinned at the girls.

"Not goodbye forever. You never know when you might find another hidden mine," Fili said. He winked.

"Goodbye Thorin. Thank you for taking us along," Marigold said. Thorin nodded. He even managed a smile.

"You're welcome," he turned to walk away, but then he turned back."Oh, by the way, please do not tell anyone of our 'adventure' unless it is someone of whom it may concern,"Thorin winked.

With that, the odd parade of thirteen dwarves walked off down the lane and disappeared.

"Uncle Bilbo better have some water," Rosie Posie Baggins said as she and her sister Marigold walked down the lane towards their Uncle's hobbit hole. "I'm _so_ thirsty!"

"So am I!" Marigold agreed. Rosie Posie pushed her brown curls out of her face and sighed. The two girls walked a little while longer, before they came upon Bilbo Baggins' hobbit hole: Bag End.

"Do you hear that?" Rosie Posie asked Marigold. There was a bunch of noises coming from Bilbo's hobbit hole. Marigold nodded her head. This was unusual for the Bilbo's house as he liked to keep to himself.

"What do you think that is, Rosie Posie?" Marigold asked. **Rosie Posie cautiously walked up the three stone steps that lead up to Bilbo's big round green door.** She put her ear to it.

"There are a lot of voices," Rosie Posie reported back to Marigold who was still at the bottom of the steps.

"We should probably just go in," Marigold suggested. Rosie Posie smiled.

"Good idea,"

Marigold went up the steps with Rosie Posie. The two of them stood at the door for several minutes just listening to the mumbling in the hobbit hole.

"Who do you think is in there?" Marigold asked.

"I don't know," Rosie Posie answered as she reached for the door knob. Her hand grasped the knob when suddenly the door flung open.

"Oh!" Rosie Posie gasped. She lost her balance and fell face first onto the hard wooden floor of her Uncle's hobbit hole, Marigold on top of her. All of the talking immediately ceased. The two girls looked up from the floor to see who had opened the door. Two slightly bearded figures with big leather boots and strange outfits stood staring down at the them. One had dark hair and dark eyes and the other had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Beg your pardon," the blonde haired one said. The two odd figures stepped over the two hobbits laying on the floor.

"Kili! Fili! Where are you going? Come back here. We still have business to settle!" Bilbo said following Kili and Fili to the door. Kili and Fili turned around for a few seconds. The other dwarves were now standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Well, are you going, Bilbo?" Fili asked. Bilbo stood and looked at Fili.

"No," Bilbo said in a plain voice. Kili and Fili both looked at each other and started to walk away. The two girls got to their feet.

"Where, Uncle Bilbo?" Rosie Posie asked stepping forward out of the crowd of dwarves.

"Nowhere," Bilbo answered. Kili and Fili both stopped and turned around.

"You are too!" Kili blurted.

"Wait!" Marigold almost had to shout over the cacophony of noise the dwarves were making. "Uncle Bilbo, who are these _dwarves_ and _what _are they doing here?"

Bilbo turned to face his niece. "Hold on half a second!" Bilbo exclaimed. He put his hands on Marigold and Rosie Posie's shoulders. "These two would make fine burglars for your company, Thorin! I am quite done with the business myself, but these two..." The two girls watched as the dwarf that must have been the leader came forward. "Rosie Posie, Marigold," Bilbo said, "this is Thorin Oakenshield. He is the leader of this company, and these are his companions," Bilbo pointed to each of the dwarves in turn. "Kili, Fili," Bilbo pointed out the door. "Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, and Balin." Marigold and Rosie Posie looked at each other. They both were very confused.

"O-k-a-y," Rosie Posie said slowly looking at the dwarves trying to remember all the names. Marigold was lost in thought.

"Kili and Fili will you go and help these two girls pack?" Thorin asked. He walked back into one of the many halls of Bag End. The rest of the dwarves followed Thorin except Kili and Fili. They all exchanged glances.

"Uhhh," Marigold finally said. "What is a 'burglar'?" They all stood in silence for a minute.

"Well," Fili finally said. He looked at his brother, Kili.

"A burglar is someone who sneaks around and does things like filching food and snatching silver," Kili said. "But for this journey, we're going for the gold!"

"Gold? You mean we're going to _steal _things?!" Rosie Posie asked.

"Aye! That's the style!" Fili said. "Real sneaky while no one is looking. Just go in, grab it, take all you want and hightail it back before anyone notices." Rosie Posie and Marigold looked at each other. They both grinned. They both silently agreed that this was an adventure worth going on.

"We will be the burglar!" Marigold and Rosie Posie both shouted at the same time. They turned to each other and giggled. Kili and Fili grinned too.

"You should go and pack your things," Thorin said from a ways away, taking a bite of cheese. "Go on!" Marigold and Rosie Posie started to turn around to walk out the door. "Kili, Fili, you go too!"

"Marigold?" Rosie Posie asked while they walked. "What do we pack for an adventure?"

Marigold shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

A little while later, Kili and Fili returned to Bag End with the girls. The rest of the dwarves were already standing ready outside Bilbo's hobbit hole. Marigold and Rosie Posie noticed now all the weapons they had; axes, swords and the like.

"I believe we're ready to set off, are we not?" Thorin asked. He was a dwarf who preferred to be brisk and get on with things. Everyone indicated in some way or another that they were. Thorin lead the dwarves off down the lane, Kili and Fili herding the two girls along.

"What is that dwarf's name, Rosie Posie?" Marigold whispered while she pointed to a round dwarf walking beside them.

"I don't know," Rosie Posie studied him trying to remember his name. "Bombur?"

"He sure does look like a bomb!" Marigold said. Rosie Posie just kept walking.

"Kili, Fili?" Marigold said in a very soft voice. The two of them looked at her.

"Yes," Kili said stepping over a root.

"Where is this cave?" Marigold asked.

"It is in the Trollshaw Forest," Thorin answered before Kili and Fili could.

"Is that far away?" Rosie Posie asked.

"Of course! It wouldn't be much of an adventure if we were just walking down the road, now would it?" Kili said.

The Company continued walking for the next two days, stopping to rest and eat at night times and occasionally by day to get a snack or two and water. Rosie Posie and Marigold found the dwarves most enjoyable to be around.

Finally, it was on the third day when Thorin stopped them outside of a forest. "Here we enter Trollshaw Forest," Thorin announced.

"What _is_ Trollshaw Forest?" Marigold asked Thorin who seemed to be one of the most intelligent.

"This is where the trolls are," Thorin began.

"So, this is where we will _find_ the trolls?" Rosie Posie asked.

"Yes," Thorin said surprised that the girls were unaware. "Kili?" Thorin looked behind him.

Kili sped up his pace to catch Thorin.

"Yes?" Kili finally approached Thorin out of breath. The four of them kept walking. Then, Thorin went on:

"I trusted you to tell these two girls about trolls," Thorin looked very disappointed. Kili hung his head, a little sarcastically. He wasn't one to get down easily.

"I can tell them now," he suggested. "before we enter the forest," he looked up hopefully. Kili and Fili were Thorin's nephews and they were always eager to please him. Thorin nodded.

"You and Fili get on that. " Thorin said, and walked away. Kili returned to the girls.

"How much do you know about trolls?" he asked them.

"We don't know anything," Rosie Posie said.

"Oh they're dangerous!" Fili said mischievously. "They'll pick you up and squeeze you,"

"Or pull your limbs off," Kili said. Suddenly there was a firm hand gripped on both Kili and Fili's shoulders.

"Don't scare them, just tell them what they are!" Thorin said, a bit aggravated. "We do not have time to be foolish," Thorin shook his head and quickened his pace. The dwarves and hobbits stopped at the edge of the forest for a snack. **They all reached around for their packs which contained the food for them to snack on. **

"Rosie Posie?" Marigold said quietly.

"Yes, Marigold?" Rosie Posie had a mouthful of bread. Marigold just looked at Rosie Posie. Then Marigold reached around for her pack to eat too.

"Are you scared?" Marigold finally asked.  
"Yes!" Rosie Posie said with her voice starting to crackle.

The two of them went on eating trying not to think about what could happen to them. None of the dwarves looked to be scared; they just went about eating their food.

"Marigold? Rosie Posie?!" Thorin shouted over all of the different conversations. The two girls stood slowly and approached Thorin. They saw that he had two swords in his left hand.

"I trust you will use them well," Thorin said handing them the swords.

"Oh we will!" Marigold assured him. "Bilbo taught us a good many things about sword fighting."

Once the dwarves were done packing up their things they started farther into the woods. Kili and Fili fell in step beside the girls as they passed giant mossy trees, their feet patting gently on the dirt and rock covered ground. They had been walking for over an hour when Thorin finally stopped. They all listened. There were voices, deep and gruff exclaiming about food.

"What _is _that?" Rosie Posie asked. Her and Marigold were cowering next to Kili and Fili who had drawn their swords.

"Trolls," Kili said.

"They're _that _big?!" Marigold exclaimed. "I thought they were small!" Kili turned and smiled.

"Nope! They are _huge!" _

"Let up a bit!" Fili said. "You're only making things worse, Kili." Kili rolled his eyes and turned back to the rest of the dwarves.

"_That _is a troll," Kili said as they came upon the big, ugly beast. Rosie Posie and Marigold both looked at each other and wrinkled their noses. Trolls were not very smart creatures and they had very poor eyesight.

"So they can smell us but not see us?" Rosie Posie concluded.

"Precisely," Fili said. Just then they realized that Thorin was talking.

"Oh, I suppose we better listen," Kili said, dragging his brother over to the other dwarves by his fur covered sleeve. Rosie Posie and Marigold followed the two dwarves and listened in on the meeting.

"So," Thorin said. "Marigold and Rosie Posie you are going to go and distract them from the back,"

"Wait!" Kili said. "I should go with them. You know, to make sure they do not die," Fili looked at his brother and shook his head. The three of them started to walk around the big rocks that were surrounding the trolls. Meanwhile the rest of the dwarves got their instructions.

"C'mon," Kili said to Rosie Posie and Marigold. "We'll start now while Thorin's instructing. He'll be happy to have less of us to talk to,"

The girls nodded and followed Kili. He lead them yet farther around the giant rock until they could see three more trolls.

"Alright, all we need to do is make a lot of noise," Kili instructed. "and when they come towards you, run. The others will attack from behind," Marigold and Rosie Posie followed Kili to where they could see the four trolls but they could not see them. The moment the trolls were in sight they all looked up and smelled the air.

"Do you smell that!?" Stuart, one of the trolls asked his fellow troll, James. James stuck his nose in the air to smell.

"Yeah," James began, "I do smell that! I smell dwarves and hobbits!" The four of them started to look around although they do not have the best eyesight.

"Oh no!" Marigold whispered. Kili and Rosie Posie both looked worried.  
"Marigold and Rosie Posie will you go around and distract them the other way and then I will get their attention this way," Kili pointed behind him. They all pulled out their swords and headed in their directions. Meanwhile, the other dwarves were busy planning what they were going to do.

"On my word, we charge in and attack them while the girls steal into the cave to get the treasure." Thorin said. All the dwarves were ready with their weapons hiding behind the giant rock. Bombur had his giant ladle and was ready to whack anything that came near.

"Everyone ready?" Thorin called. "CHARGE!" There was a stampede of twelve dwarves waving weapons and hollering that came from behind the rock. Rosie Posie could hear them whooping and hollering wondering how she was supposed to make enough noise to get the trolls to come near her. Just then, Marigold and Kili rushed up.

"Go!" Kili said. "Get to the cave! I'm going to help fight," Marigold and Rosie Posie looked at each other. The two of them looked around trying to find the cave Kili was talking about. Kili headed for the other dwarves to fight. Marigold and Rosie Posie both grinned and ran towards the group of trolls. Rosie Posie ran up behind Kevin the troll and stuck her sword in his giant leg. Marigold meanwhile took her sword and stuck her sword in Kevin's other leg. He let out a scream and fell to the ground. Bombur came and finished him off.

"I thought I told you to go in the cave!" Kili yelled over all the other commotion.

"Who cares! They just took down a TROLL!" Fili told his brother. The two of them then went after James, one of the other trolls.

Kevin was dead, James was dying and all they had to do was kill the two that were left; Dan and Stuart.

"Don't stop now!" Thorin yelled. He was hacking away at Stuart's big toe. Marigold and Rosie Posie ran to help Thorin. Once Stuart was down on the ground, Bofur came in with his big hammer and smacked Stuart in the nose. Stuart howled in pain, until Bombur put him too, out of his misery. Then all the dwarves turned on Dan. Dan raised his big arms up in the air in surrender. Thorin stuck his sword into the ground at looked up at him.

"What's your bargain, _Troll_?"

"Whatever you like, just don't kill me!" Dan looked frightened.

"Well, show us where the gold is then!" Bofur shouted. Dan looked around and blindly walked over to a small heap of rocks. The trolls had them all laid by the fire that was still barely going. He moved a few before a large chest was visible. All the dwarves started to get impatent.

"Well get on with it!" Ori shouted as Dan looked around at the dwarves all staring him down. He continued uncovering the chest. Finally Dan lifted it up with ease. He walked over to the dwarves and set it down in front of Thorin. Dan lifted the lid of the chest and all of the dwarves' mouths dropped open.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin said as he gazed in at the impeccable gold and jewels that were overflowing. Rosie Posie and Marigold stared in disbelief at the unthinkable riches.

"Are we bringing this back to the Shire?" Rosie Posie asked curiously.

"I think so," Thorin said. "Since your uncle did not want to come with us, he can have the honor of storing it instead. Come along, lads! We've got gold to carry!" With that, Thorin and the other dwarves started filling their pockets.

"Wait!" Marigold said. "What about having Dan bring it back for us?" Thorin looked back at her.

"Why, how clever, Marigold," he said. Thorin turned to the troll that was gazing at them sadly with his big eyes. Thorin couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for killing his friends. "Say, Dan," he started. "How would you like to carry this back for us?" Dan looked at the rest of the tiny dwarves.

"Do you promise not to kill me?" Dan asked. Thorin nodded and grinned. Dan spun around and grabbed the chest. He and the dwarves and hobbits were on their way back to the Shire. Back on another journey. They all had a good time on the way back talking. Back at the Shire they went to the little green door that once stood thirteen dwarves.  
"Uncle Bilbo?" Rosie Posie knocked on the door. Bilbo opened the door and saw all of the dwarves and hobbits. Dan was still out of sight. Thorin waved him over and Dan set down all of the gold. Bilbo's mouth dropped open. Once Bilbo had stopped gaping at the gold in his doorway, he looked up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," he said, walking forward and embracing the girls. "It's a dangerous thing, going on an adventure with dwarves. You could have gotten yourselves killed. Oh how selfish I am…" Bilbo went on muttering to himself as he let the dwarves and his nieces inside.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, lugging the chest along with Dwalin and Fili. "We were hoping, since you didn't go on the adventure, that you would store our treasure?" Bilbo looked back at Thorin.

"Oh! Why, yes, of course! Right this way!" Bilbo waved the three dwarves and Marigold and Rosie Posie onward down the hall. This was where he had been keeping all the gold from his previous adventure and planned to dump this right along with it.

"Uncle Bilbo?" Marigold said, "Where are you going to put all of this?" Bilbo just looked at Marigold and grinned.

"I'm putting this somewhere very special," Bilbo kept walking but Marigold stopped. Rosie Posie walked right into Marigold.  
"Sorry, Marigold!" Rosie Posie apologized. Marigold froze. Meanwhile, all of the other dwarves kept walking. Bilbo opened a door at the end of a long hall way. The fourteen of them entered the room. Marigold and Rosie Posie were still standing in the hall. Rosie Posie grabbed Marigold's shoulders and shook her.

"Mari!" Rosie Posie shook her some more but she had no response. They both stood in silence. Then Marigold finally went on,

" Rosie," Marigold's voice sounded worried, "I think uncle Bilbo is up to something,"

The two girls followed Bilbo down to a cellar room. Bilbo opened yet another round door and there, behind it, was the most gold and precious gems the two girls had ever laid eyes on.

"You've been keeping this for all this time?" Marigold exclaimed. Bilbo nodded.

"You mustn't tell anyone," Bilbo said. "Right this way," he waved the dwarves over to a corner. They set down the chest.

"Perfect!" Thorin said. "I trust you will keep it safe. Your girls here were very helpful, as well as a distraction for some of the dwarves..." he looked at Kili and Fili who were standing in the doorway. There was a pause as Bilbo looked at the two young dwarves. He nodded slowly. "I think we shall be off," Thorin said. "Until our next adventure," he smiled at Bilbo.

"Very well," Bilbo said. He lead everyone back through the tunnels, closing the doors behind him. They all gathered outside the round green door once more.

"Goodbye Kili," Rosie Posie said. She gave him a hug. "Bye Fili," She hugged him too, and Marigold did the same. The two dwarves grinned at the girls.

"Not goodbye forever. You never know when you might find another hidden mine," Fili said. He winked.

"Goodbye Thorin. Thank you for taking us along," Marigold said. Thorin nodded. He even managed a smile.

"You're welcome," he turned to walk away, but then he turned back."Oh, by the way, please do not tell anyone of our 'adventure' unless it is someone of whom it may concern," Thorin winked.

With that, the odd parade of thirteen dwarves walked off down the lane and disappeared.


End file.
